Dicitonary Of Death Full Series
by forgotten dead soul
Summary: This is just simply the whole Series of Dictionary of Death From 1-4


Ok for everyone who cares this is just all the Dictionary of Death stories as one total story. So If you read all of them and couldn't get it because each one is a cliffhanger read this and u will hav the whole story in front of you. Read and review  
  
Chapter 1  
Dictionary of death  
  
One day Gohan was walking Pan to the park so she can play with her friends. Once at the park Pan ran to her friends. Gohan started to walk home when he stumbled on a mysterious book. He picked it up and read the title, "Hmmm dictionary why would someone leave a dictionary here, oh well I guess I'll take it. Gohan picked up the "dictionary" and walked home.  
  
When he got home he showed Goku the book. Goku says "Wow I needed one of these good job Gohan.. Goku and Gohan put the book down on the kitchen table and walked into the yard. Chi-Chi walked pass and saw a dusty book on the table immediately she dusted the book and revealed the full name. She walked away with the book and out it on the bookshelf.  
  
Goku and Gohan decided to read the book and came in from the yard and saw the book was gone. Goku wondered and looked around. Gohan went to ask Chi-Chi. "Mom did u see a dictionary on the kitchen table" Gohan asked. Chi- Chi replied "Yes I put it on the book shelf." "Okay thanks mom" Gohan said. Gohan ran to the bookshelf and puled out the cleaned dictionary of death. Still unnoticing the title. He called Goku into the room and thats where Gohan relized the title after Goku read "dictionary of deaths whoa that's weird."  
  
Gohan replied "dad don't open that book!" Why not son you wanted to read it" said Goku. Gohan explained that the Dictionary of deaths is a old book used to seal away all dead evil and once the book is opened all the evil powers will be released on planet Earth. Goku threw the book down frantically. Gohan yelled "Dad you have to be more careful what if the book opened" Oh Sorry Gohan I didn't mean to throw it. Gohan went to pick up Pan when Buu came to the Goku house and saw the dictionary. Buu said " cool look at the yummy book, let's read a page. Quickly Buu opened the book and a bug cloud of mist came out of the book and spiraled around Buu. The mist split into millions of different rays and went straight to cemetaries and battlefield and revived all evil. Buu dropped the book and the book shredded in half. Buu ran and screamed " ahhhhhhh what did I do buu just go fix what he did after he eats a tuna fish sandwich.  
  
When Gohan came back he noticed the shredded book on the floor and ran over to it. Buu was no where in sight. Gohan picked the book up and then got a great sense of growing powers from all around Earth. Gohan became super saiyan and grabbed the book he was off to find his friends and the evil lurking around. He was prepared for the fight of his life. While flying he stopped and thought of something. He said "If all evil is being revived will Broli be revived with it?"  
  
Chapter 2  
Dictionary of death 2  
Crazed imagination  
  
Gohan set out to look for the others and was having some problems keeping his mind of the fact that Broli might be back in the universe. "This world isn't safe for any one anymore. I should try to gather our friends as fast as possible. Too bad Vegeta isn't around any more, he would almost even the fight" Gohan says to himself. Gohan says " If only I can find Trunks or Bulma to track down the dragon balls we can wish for a new dictionary of death and seal all the evil inside."  
  
Gohan continues to follow the energy signal to a friend or a nemesis. He continues to wonder if he is going to hands of evil or ponderous love. As he flies to the energy he meets up with Buu and asks Buu, "Buu How have you been doing on this search so far." And Buu responds "search I though I had to go to the bakery, want a cookie?" Gohan replies "Buu what can we do with you, I know go stand watch over the house and let me and my dad search for the others. "Uhm ok" Buu replies and flies off.  
  
Gohan continues to fly as Goku finds a old friend. "Master Roshi, Good to see you." Goku screams out. Roshi replies "Why isn't it Goku, how have you kept yourself?" Goku answers "I'm good but right now this world iis not safe for human kinds the Dictionary of Death has been open Master Roshi and me and gohan are searching for friends to help fight the evil within the book." Roshi squeels "You imbecile how did that legendary book get opened o well just forget it I'll call the nimbus and search for some friends as well." "Gee thanks Master Roshi."  
  
Roshi and Goku flew off in different directions as Buu reaches the house and at the house he meets both Majin Buu and Kid Buu waiting for his arrival. Majin Buu confronts Buu and all 3 Buu start to fight. Off the coast The supreme Kai meets with Chi-Chi. Chi-Chi tells Kai what happened and Kai ran off to look for more friends. Gohan and Goku meet up and they start to tell each other about what they saw and who they met. Then Cell and Frieza challenge Gohan and Goku to a 2-on-2 Cell games rule match.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Dictionary of Death Part 3  
United We Stand  
  
Goku replies to the challenge "Listen you two. We don't have time for this so we better make it fast. The quicker we destroy you the faster we can find Broli." Cell responds "So your looking for master Broli are you. Well indeed Broli is alive and well and now he is feeding of all the powers of your fallen friends does this big pink blob look familiar to you." Gohan yells "That's Buu why you little." Goku interrupts "Gohan calm down. Listen here You to morons Broli does not have to feed of people like Buu who was easily defeated by the other two Buus well why don't you try us. Oh wait there is now way you can possibly be able to defeat us fairly."  
  
So the game was started with Goku quickly finished Frieza after a fierce Kamahamaha beam. Now it was Gohans turn to fight Cell once again. Gohan kicked things off by going super saiyan level 2 after a few minutes cell was also defeated. Goku says "Well, Well, Well how the weak have fallen do to us Gohan. Gohan anxiously responds "But dad is the dictionary is open then that meens these to will come back and this will occur again and again." Goku relieved says "That would happen if I didnt bring the book with me and due to a magic seal it cant be opened." Gohan sighs in relief.  
  
Quickly the supreme Kai and Roshi are absorbed into master Broli who is now in a super saiyan 1 state. Goku and Gohan meet up with the rest of the group that hasnt been absorbed who are Piccilo, Tiene, Pan, Trunks, Vegeta, and finally Hercule. Goku says "Hey guys any luck it's looks that a lot of us were absorbed by that monster Broli. Hey Hercule I would think that you were absorbed already. Hercule repsond in fury "Of course I am the strongest one in the world. Why don't you remember I am world champ and I even beat your friend the android girl." Goku replies "oh yeah I remember how android 18 let you win so she can get some money and u can be known and not embarrassed. Gohan yells "ok that's enough we have to find Broli. United we stand divided we fall got that. Now lets go save the other."  
  
Chapter 4  
Dictionary Of Death Part 4 The Final Chapter: Chaos End  
"I agree with you Gohan" Goku says. "Yes we all do" yells everyone. "Ok so lets go find this so called Master Broli and destroy him like we did several times ago" Gohan shouts. All the heros fly off together and go to the highest energy signal they can measure. They finally arrived and all began gasp and become more worried. Broli was entombed and still not released evil Babiti and Bibiti were surrounding the cocoon of darkness. "heir plan is the same as they did on Buu. Goku, Gohan do u remember when we first got into Babiti's lair and Gohan did his best to try and destroy his cocoon from hatching. Well it's the same" Kai said worried. "We can't let them hatch this cocoon or the world will surely end" Vegeta screams you imbeciles how could we not notice of course Babiti and Bibiti can only give birth from this cocoon. If that old hag witch Baba could do anything right she would've sealed this procedure a long time ago after Buu or even before." Goku answers "listen we have no time to lose we have to get over there and destroy that cocoon fast,  
  
The group quickly moved for the attack and Bibity and Babity could not hold the attack of and dissolved and quickly faced death. All the evil from the cocoon started to bubble and cracked. Goku realizing warned the other and they quickly fled. Goku thinking of the ways the have beaten. "I've got it. Vegeta, Gohan, everyone come here. Ok who here remembers when we fought Broli in the Bio factory?" Goku asks. Vegeta answers "Kacarat that plan may work this time but remember how many times he came back after we defeat him."Goku replies with the answer "exactly this island is surrounded by 15 miles of water each direction do you remember what happenes when the bio reaches the water." Vegeta surprised of Goku's smart idea responds "listen Kacarat that plan is ingenious how you came up with it is weird but still we hav a plan to defeat him now."  
  
As the cocoon shatters open and Broli emerges Broli gives out an echoing scream. Now able to go super saiyan level 2 He quickly evolves he sees the dragon ball z group and rises.  
  
Goku tells the others to go to bio factory and he stays to lure Broli in. Broli rushes to Goku and quickly hits him with a series of dark energy beams. Broli now tosses Goku around and Goku gets loose and tries to amke it to the bio factory where every one waits.  
  
Goku finally makes it to the bio factory as Broli destroys the front half of the building. Every hits him with a brutal series of Kamahamaha beams and that made Broli stumble and gave them time to get the bio. Every one covers their hands with bio goop and forms a new kamahamaha wave the bio kamahamaha. Every one fires the bkast several times and Broli becomes completely covered with the bio now Broli shooting several beams all over in his blindness senses the group energy heading for the ocean as he follows he feel their presence underwater. Due to memory loss Broli doesn't remember his old fights and himself as Bio Broli. As he dives in the water he hardens and every one finishes his frozen remnants and the body of Broli sinks to the sea bed laying dead The group destroys the dictionary of death completely.  
As the book sinks to the bottom it restores and the group is un aware as they are focused on reviving the others. As the book becomes fully recovered and sinks to the bottom it begins to glow as it lies on Broli's corpse at the bottom of the sea.  
  
Ending thanks  
Ok this is the dictionary of death I hope you liked it. Read and review and please read other stories that I have written. Ok this is just the beginning of my stories and I hope you will like the rest. Ok bye and thanks ^.^ 


End file.
